


[podfic] (Almost) Always

by Kess



Series: [podfic] TnT [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, but im not including the 1 min why would i do that, well technically it's 2hrs and 1 min long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fenris' conversation with Hawke, that many people believe existed about his so called "virginity", is nothing more than an explanation that he'd never had someone before (a relationship, not sex).</p>
<p>His conversations can be considered misleading, which is understandable.</p>
<p>Meanwhile we have Anders saying he was lucky with the Templars. There is no confirmation of sexual abuse that I know of, but this might also be considered misleading. Lucky, while meaning rape and torture, might simply mean he wasn't physically forced, but blackmailed. Or it might mean that there were no beatings, but there had been abuse and assault.</p>
<p>What Anon would like to read is a story in which Fenris and Anders reach an understanding, perhaps even start a romantic relationship, because of their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] (Almost) Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Almost) Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524727) by [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki). 



the next bit!

Holy fruckin whoa this is 2hrs long! Funnily enough, I managed to it in almost the same amount of time it took me to do the first bit.I suppose there's something to be said for falling into a rhythm.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream and right click then save as to download ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Almost%20Always.mp3)(size: 111 mb)

  
  


[here's the m4a, right click then save as to download ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Almost%20Always.m4a)(size: 68 mb)

 

**WARNING!** this work contains **rape**. There is an encounter of the non consensual kind between Anders and Ser Otto Alrik (who I always wish I could kill a little bit harder, maybe draw it out or something). There are also mentions of **past abuse**. **PLEASE TREAD CAREFULLY.**


End file.
